The Tigers' Den
by Sharper the Writer
Summary: The story of the Mad Dogs & Tigers novel is told here through the eyes of one Tiger cheerleader! Original Characters here. Rated PG for some mild language and some bullying
1. Chapter 1

**From the Desk of the Sharper**

**This story tells the Mad Dogs and Tigers saga from the eyes of South Panola.**

**Disclaimers: **

**Kim Possible and its characters and settings is owned by**** Disney**

**South Panola is owned by**** themselves**

**Any original character(s) (OCs) and original idea (s) is owned by**** the Sharper**

**The story is rated PG for some language and some bullying.**

Chapter 1.

The sun was shining brightly through a beautiful two-story Southern antebellum-like mansion, the largest house in the small town of Batesville, Mississippi.

A young blonde light-skinned girl of sixteen years of age twisted and turned in her queen-sized bed. She also had a distinct swirl of brunette brown running down the middle of her hair.

The young girl continued to slowly open up her eyes, making herself aware of her surroundings. The girl took a look at her alarm clock: 6:15am.

"Ughh…..I knew ah've should've been all study-like for today's test or whatever!" the girl groaned in a sweet Southern accent, rubbing her head.

A voice called from her bedroom door, "Mademoiselle Stonehearter, your mother is waiting for you downstairs for breakfast!" It was one of her personal butlers.

"Okay, can you be tellin' her that ah'm on my way downstairs?" the young girl insisted, finally getting out of her bed.

"Alright, Mademoiselle Stonehearter, I'll be telling her that you are on your way! Of course, you musn't be late for your full schedule of school, then cheer practice, then shooting a couple of car commercials."The young girl gave a gleam of determination in her light blue eyes, "Don't be worryin', Bailey! You should know that I'm Chloe Stonehearter, th' Queen of the U and I'd be dominatin' th' Status Pyramid at South Panola High!"

Chloe opened up the door, clad in her green pajamas with red polka-dots on them. Bailey, the head butler who was also light-skinned and in his mid fifties, headed downstairs while Chloe followed behind.

The spacious living room housed a wall-mounted high-def 72-inch plasma flatscreen TV. The couches and recliners were made out of a very fine leather. Mounted to either side of the TV were deer mounts that Chloe caught herself while she went out hunting with her father in the cool early-morning autumns in the Mississippi forests when deer season arrived.

_She then came into the kitchen where her mom made waffles with watermelon syrup. The scent and aroma of watermelons came to Chloe's nostrils and she knew that she would be in watermelon heaven.

Chloe's mother, whom was cooking these waffles, turned around and saw Bailey the butler and her daughter standing right beside him.

"Madam Zoe Stonehearter, I presume?" Bailey grinned and with a slight bow of his upper body.

Zoe turned around. She was looking lovely in her early 40s. She had brown hair with black tips on them at the ends. Her green-brown eyes turned to her daughter.

"Why, hey there, sleepyhead! How is my little sweet magnolia doing?" Zoe sweetfully asked her daughter on this cheerful morning.

"Doin' mighty fine, Mom!" Chloe smiled and gave a hug to her mom. "So what we be doin' today?"

"Well, after school and cheer practice, we're gonna meet some of the parents of the football team and the cheer squad over at the Bueno Nacho in town to discuss matters about a tailgating party the day before the big game on Friday night!" Zoe explained the matters for today.

"Oh right! South Panola's facin' them Mad Dogs from Middleton High, right?" Chloe said while eating her watermelon syrup-soaked waffles. She then took a sip of her orange juice to wash down the waffles and was about to swallow it.

"Yep!" Zoe nodded her head while sipping on her coffee, "Everyone's gonna be at BN, even Mr. and Mrs. Pomlilly."

Chloe's blue eyes widened when the word 'Pomlilly' was mentioned to her. She got up from her seat.

"Chloe, dear?" Zoe confusingly asked her daughter, "What's the matter?"

The blonde Tiger cheerleader went to the sink and spat out whatever orange juice she had in her mouth in there.

"Chloe Mary Stonehearter!" her mom gave a stern look to Chloe as she walked to the sink area, "Why did you spit out four dollars of good orange juice?"

After finishing her spit take in the sink and being remanded by her mother, Chloe turned to the angry eyes of her mother, "It's because that I've been in th' rivalry with Belle Pomlilly for a long while now! Especially with th' top cheerin' spot and her taste in fashions! Ughh! She annoys me so much!"

Zoe's angry look disappered, "Ohhh, now I know! Annabelle's the one that watches that horrible 'My Stupid Spoiled 18th Birthday' show!"Chloe nodded her head, "She's an addict of that show, Mom! She even said foul words in school from that show and didn't get busted for it!"

"Which version of the show does she watch? The TV-14 version that comes on at 8:00pm or the infamous TV-MA versions that come out at 12:30 in the morning?" Zoe asked Chloe this because there were normally two versions of "Stupid and Spoiled 18th Birthday" on TV.

Chloe scratched her chin, thinking, "From what th' other girls tell me, she normally watches th' TV-14 version."

"Well, Annabelle needs to be taught some manners by her family!" Zoe replied, "If I were her mom, I'd ground that young lady!"

She then looked at her watch, and read that it was 6:40. "Umm...Chloe, you'd better get ready for school! It's almost 7!"

"Oh, shucks! You're right, Mom!" Chloe exclaimed as she finifhed up the watermelon waffles and headed out to get dressed for the school day.

Around 45 minutes later, Chloe came out to the kitchen, dressed up in Wrangler jeans, cowboy boots, a cowboy hat, and a pink cowboy girl shirt. She put her backpack down on the ground for the moment.

"So how do I look, Mom?" Chloe asked Zoe.

"You look like my little cowgirl!" Zoe smiled with a grin and caressed Chloe.

Chloe was beginning to blush, "Um, please, Mom...I don't wanna be humiliatin' in front of mah friends with you callin' me those names!"

"Chloe, you are still my little cowgirl ever since the day you were born and that'll never change!" Zoe replied with tears in her eyes.

"Aww...in this case..." Chloe smiled with tears as well and hugged her mom! While hugging her, she looked at her watch! "Oh man! It's 7:30! I gotta go now, Mom!""Okay, my little sweet magnolia! Just be back around 5:00, okay!"

"Okay, Mom!"

The hug ended and Chloe left the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(_South Panola's football stadium, Batesville MS)_

Chloe shouted from the top of her lungs on the cold asphalt of the track on the South Panola high football field. "Come on team, let's perform this cheer for Friday's game! And a one…and a two…and a one, two, three!"

The music started up and the Tigers cheer squad began their cheer.

"_Let's go, Tigers_

_Let's win the fight_

_Let's grill the Mad Dogs_

_Let's grill the Mad Dogs tonight!"_

Then around six of the 19 cheerleaders that were on the squad devised a pyramid. Chloe ran up to the pyramid in a fast pace, tumbled around a few times, and landed perfectly, feet-first, to the top of the pyramid.

Then they let out a loud cheer: "GOOOOO TIGERS!"

* * *

"Okay, girls, y'all, that was a good cheer!" Chloe exclaimed to the other 18 cheerleaders right in front of her. "Let's take 30 before we resume!"

"Gotcha!" Ashley Quinlan, one of the fellow Tiger cheerleaders replied with a wave of her pom-poms. "I need to put on my jacket, it's getting chilly here..." She then proceeded to put on the jacket.

Chloe sighed before smelling a familiar fragrance.

"No. 1 Peace...I know that fragrace..." she scowled before turning her head around.

Another cheerleader with jet-black hair approached her, scoffing to her face. "Well, well, well...if it isn't that stupid little redneck of a cheerleader

"Annabelle Pomlilly...only you can wear that smelly fragrance around me!"

Annabelle smirked "Oh, Chloe, you trailer-livin' good-for-nothin' cheer captain...only you can try, dress up, an' play cowboy!"

"Ughh...little Belle..." Chloe muttered, "I'm so gonna get you for what your dog did to my prom dress!"

"Well," Annabelle scoffed, "it's not my fault that my daddy owns a German Shepherd, Buddy, to tear up dresses that have that awful redneck odor that you have!" Then she gave a cruel smile and added, "And I think you forgot to even put on deodorant in those cowboy boots of yours!"

"Ohhhh...you're so gonna get it this time, Belle!" Chloe shouted, angrily glaring just a few mere inches from Annabelle's face.

"And stop calling me Belle! I so hate that mommy nickname!" Annabelle seethed.

A blast of cold wind blew in front of their faces, whipping up their hair.

Ashley Boulet, sensing that a confrontation between these two rivalrous cheerleaders was about to blow, rushed up to them.

"Ugh...can't you two stop this?" Ashley B. asked. "We've got this football series to cheer for and we're gonna have to be the best! And we can't argue like a bunch of sissies!"

"You so totally read my mind, Ashley B.!" Ashley Q. replied "We need to be on top of our game if we want to topple the Mad Dogs from the top cheer squad in the nation!"

"Ashley Q. I couldn't agree with you more!" Ashley B. added, glaring at the two cheerleaders. "So why don't you two break up your little fight before things get worse?"

The two cheerleaders angrily glared at each other before they stormed away.

Ashley Q. groaned, "Ughh...this is going to be a long evening practice for us..."

**AN: Ashley Quinlan, Ashley Boulet and Recess is created by Paul Germain and Joe Ansolabehere and (c) to Disney. **

**Annabelle Pomlilly (c) to me, the Sharper.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The stadium lights slowly came on when it finally reached around 8pm. All of the Tiger cheerleaders were thoroughly exhausted from the practice.

"Ughh...this is tiring work..." Ashley B. panted heavily from all the handstands they had to do on the hard track.

"Agreed, Ashley B..." Ashley Q. replied, "I feel quite hungry by the way..."

Chloe noticed the two Ashleys clenching their stomachs and suggested, "Why don't we go to Bueno Nacho for some much-needed grubbin'?"

Both of the Ashleys agreed, nodding their heads. But Annabelle rejected, "Ughh...their food is too high in the calorie thing! I so don't want to eat that crap!"

"Come on, Belle, I know your lil' secret..." Chloe taunted.

"You'd better not..." Annabelle growled, "I deny eating at that crappy restaurant with all those screaming kids!"

"I even have photos to prove that you were eating a Naco, Belle, you can't deny it!" Chloe smirked, going through her handbag. She then took out the photos that definitely showed Annabelle eating a churro at the Bueno Nacho in Batesville.

"Ughh...the photos must be photoshopped or something, it's the only way you could have 'taken' those photos!" Annabelle snapped back.

"Nope, they're mighty authentic!" Chloe whispered with a smile, pointing out a red date at the bottom of the photo.

Annabelle snarled, "Ughh...you may have won, loser, but I swear that I'll have my revenge on you!"

Chloe snickered, "I would like to see you try!" She then grabbed her bag and headed towards her pink 50s pickup truck in the parking lot.

She thought to herself _ I should try to keep my eye on Belle if she does anythin' stupid!_

Once Chloe put her keys in the ignition, the truck took off for Bueno Nacho.

* * *

When they got to Bueno Nacho, some of the patrons of the restaurant were glued to the television to see a familiar teenaged red-haired heroine standing triumphantly over her archfoe. The smoldering remains of Dr. Drew Lipsky's latest doomsday machine was a twisted heap of metal.

The reporter on the scene exclaimed, "And once again, Kim Possible saved the world once again!"

Kim Possible looked around and said, "Drakken, your plans of world domination have so totally backfired!"

"Kim Possible! You think you're all that, but your not!" Dr. Drakken complained, being led away in handcuffs by the Middleton police force.

"Drakken, let's just say black and white are not your choice of colors!" Kim smirked, waving Drakken goodbye as the paddywagon doors closed.

The reporter then put the microphone up to Kim, "And is this totally normal for you?"

"Of course, it's no big for me!" Kim smiled in front of the camera.

"And what about the upcoming football series for your high school in a couple of days from now?" the reporter asked the critical question.

"We Middleton Mad Dogs are going to win this football series! Gooo Dogs!" Kim shouted at the top of her lungs.

The crowd hearing these words merely shrugged their shoulders, and resumed back to eating.


End file.
